Scarlet Dancers Across Pale White Silk
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: Character-death. I'm having bad writer's block, so I wrote this to get rid of it. Kinda confusing, hopefuly dramatic. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer.  
  
Notes: Okay, I have a serious writer's block on both my stories, so I'm hoping this will help. I have no idea what I will write, but maybe it will make sense (Keyword is MAYBE) if I'm lucky. Yeah right.  
  
Scarlet dancers across pale white silk, Ryou thought. Yes, scarlet dancers across pale white silk, that's what it was. He watched the dancers swaying, like living snakes, across the soft surface, before pooling onto the floor in a pile. It was so beautiful. His eyes watched every movement of the dancers, in wonder of the silken movements. Oh, how beautiful they were, such a contrast to the fabric they slipped across. It was so indescribable that Ryou found himself breathless.  
  
Then, a flash of silver joined the dancers, and it looked as if more dancers followed in its wake, dancing to its mere presence. The silver twirled across the pale cloth, scarlet dancers all around. It was like a ballet, with many female dancers and the single male that stood out. Yes, this was an enthralling ballet, that Ryou had the honor of watching.  
  
Smiling, the white-haired boy fell to his knees onto the cold floor, the scarlet dancers pooling around his legs and knees. The silver dancer dropped out of his slack grip and fell to the ground like a graceful leaf in fall. His pale white skin was beginning to take on a gray tinge. Ryou took this all in and smiled wider.  
  
Reaching up, the young boy gripped the golden ring hanging around his neck. He was lucky it was empty at the moment, or he would have missed the dance, and that would have been a big disappointment. But, as he knew, the occupant of the ring was out, doing Who-Knows-What. That meant he didn't miss it. That was good.  
  
"What the hell are you DOING?!" A shout reached his ears. Ah, well it looks like it wasn't going to be empty for long. Funny, normally Yami was much louder when he screamed at the top of his lungs. He wondered what was wrong with the darker boy's voice. Must have used it up last screaming fit. Ryou tried to giggle as he recalled that beating, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Suddenly, Yami was in front of him, cursing in every tongue he knew. If Ryou hadn't lost so much color already, he would have paled at some of the words used. But as it was, nothing happened.  
  
Yami reached out and grabbed up Ryou's wrists far more gently then would be expected of him. The lighter half watched his Yami curiously. There was a funny expression on the evil one's face, and if Ryou didn't know any better, he'd say it was a mix of panic, fear, and worry. But seeing as his Yami would never care about him, Ryou just passed it off, like his hearing. Of course it was steadily fading, but that didn't matter.  
  
Ryou watched as his Yami watched the dance that was slowly coming to a close. Oh good, he hadn't missed the finale. Both halves stared at scarlet dancers across pale white silk, one not caring that they were slowly becoming less and less. The other however, was watching with a sort of helpless fear. Both however, were unmoving. Finally, Yami looked up. He seemed to have tears in his eyes. He locked eyes with Ryou, and they were both frozen for an eternity. Then, the dark half moved, gracefully flowing like the dancers to a standing position, the wrists still held tightly in his grip. Then, Yami let the thin limbs slip out of his grasp. He turned and, never looking back, he left the room. Ryou stared after him for a few minutes, then turned back to the dance.  
  
Ryou's smile he had been wearing since the beginning faded as he noticed his vision was going black. No! He wanted to watch the end of the dance! And yet, someone was determined to make sure he didn't. Ryou frowned, but that expression soon changed as he realized that the pain he had been feeling ever since he picked up the knife, hell, since Yami showed up was fading. Instead it was nice and warm, and he stared around him incredulously. The darkness that had been creeping up on him since a moment ago gave way to a bright light and white all around him.  
  
All of a sudden, the light brightened, and his mind faded, giving way to a thoughtless warmth of happiness. He smiled, ready to welcome the feeling.  
  
His last thought was of scarlet dancers across pale white silk.  
  
~Owari~ Lets see if that helps. 


End file.
